


The Best Place to Meet

by wasatch_97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Making Out, Vinegar, Walmart, be warned, he's swearing like a sailor in the first half, jisung is a mess and causing accidents, jisung's soft but doesn't want to accept it, minho just wants to leave, yep that happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: Jisung cursed. He was going to fucking kill Seungmin when he got back to the apartment. “‘Oh yeah, just want some vinegar,’” Jisung imitated his roommate as he moved items aside on the store racks to grab the biggest tub of vinegar Walmart carried. “He’s gonna get vinegar down the throat.”The woman beside him who was browsing keurig cups looked at Jisung nervously, shuffling away from him not long after. Jisung supposed he did look terrible, having pulled two all nighters to cram for exams. He had just finished up the dreaded tests and had come home, dropping his bag and running to his bed, but Seungmin sent him out shopping even though Jisung whined relentlessly about needing sleep.Jisung groaned, shoving the tub of distilled vinegar into his cart, along with the few other items Seungmin wanted. Popsicles. Croutons. Mangoes. Jisung put up with a lot, but shopping for Seungmin was pushing the limit.





	The Best Place to Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having writer's block so here's this mess. There is so much cussing sorry!!!

Jisung cursed. He was going to fucking kill Seungmin when he got back to the apartment. “‘Oh yeah, just want some vinegar,’” Jisung imitated his roommate as he moved items aside on the store racks to grab the biggest tub of vinegar Walmart carried. “He’s gonna get vinegar down the throat.” 

The woman beside him who was browsing keurig cups looked at Jisung nervously, shuffling away from him not long after. Jisung supposed he did look terrible, having pulled two all nighters to cram for exams. He had just finished up the dreaded tests and had come home, dropping his bag and running to his bed, but Seungmin sent him out shopping even though Jisung whined relentlessly about needing sleep. 

Jisung groaned, shoving the tub of distilled vinegar into his cart, along with the few other items Seungmin wanted. Popsicles. Croutons. Mangoes. Jisung put up with a lot, but shopping for Seungmin was pushing the limit. 

“Guess that’s it,” he muttered, turning the cart around and heading out of the aisle. Unfortunately, someone else had been passing and Jisung’s cart slammed into the stranger’s, the loud screeching noise making all the shoppers’ heads fly up and look towards them. “Yah!” Jisung cried, trying in vain to shove his cart forward. “Watch where you’re going, asshole!” 

“Jesus!” A guy’s voice shouted back, Jisung unable to see past the end of his aisle, their carts crunched in an awkward position. “Pull your cart back so I can leave, jackass!” 

“I’m not letting you leave first!” Jisung hissed, pressing his body against the bar of the cart, smirking when it moved the offending cart towards the opposite side of the aisle. He maneuvered his cart out as quickly as he could, dashing in front of the other cart. “Screw you,” he said, looking over his shoulder. 

A very disgruntled brown-haired guy was staring at him, the end of his cart bent. “Are you kidding me?” 

Jisung shrugged. “Nah. Too tired for that. Anyways, have a nice life!” 

☆*:.｡

Jisung had loaded all of the shopping bags into the back of his car, sighing as he switched the gear into reverse. He was pulling out of the parking spot when a black car honked, it’s hood a mere foot from his trunk. 

Jisung got out of his car, eyes blazing, slamming the door behind him. “The fuck you want, fucking Mercedes owner? You might have a nice ass car but you don’t get to run into other people’s cars just for the hell of it!” 

The window rolled down, and of course, it was the guy with the shopping cart from earlier. “Get your shit together man, we’re like, in the middle of a parking lot. Also turn on your lights!” 

Jisung sneered at the guy. “Stay away from me!” 

“Gladly, you’re a nutcase,” the guy replied, rolling up his window and driving around Jisung’s car. 

☆*:.｡

“Fucking balsamic vinegar. For Seungmin’s fucking cucumbers. Jesus, I should’ve just told him to keep the other vinegar. Doesn’t need to be so picky.” 

“Do you always talk to yourself?” 

Jisung jumped, almost dropping the glass of vinegar. “Not you again,” he whined when he recognized the guy from the cart and car accidents. 

“Hey, wasn’t expecting to see you here, but my dorm mate made me come back because I got the wrong type of sausages. Woojin can get his own groceries next time.” 

“Oh my god, my roommate is the same,” Jisung said, voice suddenly bright. “I got ‘cleaning vinegar’ instead of ‘food vinegar.’ I want to beat the shit out of him.” 

The guy chuckled, letting the cashier scan the sausages he held out. “I’m Minho, by the way,” he said, smiling at Jisung. 

“I’m Jisung,” he replied, blushing when Minho waited for his vinegar to be bagged and falling into step next to him. “I’m sorry about earlier. For the cart and the car. I usually don’t swear as much,” Jisung apologized, scratching the back of his neck. “It’s a bad excuse but I had exams at uni this week and I haven’t slept in a good forty-eight hours or more.” 

“Should you be driving, then?” Minho asked, letting Jisung walk through the automatic doors first. 

“I would prefer to be sleeping but Seungmin, my roommate, apparently can’t buy his own food,” Jisung said, walking with Minho to where their cars were coincidentally parked next to each other. 

Minho chuckled. “Maybe you should call him. You look really exhausted, wouldn’t want you falling asleep at the wheel and causing an actual accident.” 

Jisung bit his lip, unlocking his car and placing the bag inside before closing the door again. “I’m really sorry. For all that. And slandering the Mercedes’ name.” 

Minho laughed. “It was actually pretty funny, if you take the immediate danger out of it. You were like a fluffball that just couldn’t stop cursing.” 

Jisung’s eyebrow twitched as Minho put his food in his car. “I’m not...soft or whatever you’re insinuating.” 

Minho shook his head, lips twitching. “Of course not. Especially dressed like that.” 

Jisung groaned, glancing down at his clothes. Of course it had to be laundry day and the only clean top he had was an extra-large fuzzy pink hoodie Hyunjin had bought him as a gag gift for Christmas. “I’m not normally,” he observed he had sweater paws. “Shit.” 

Minho laughed. “It’s cute. You're cute.” 

“Are you trying to hit on me? After I almost destroyed your cart and car?” Jisung asked, cheeks flushing nonetheless. 

The other boy shrugged. “Yeah.” 

Jisung ran a hand through his blonde hair. “I look like shit. This situation is so weird.” 

“Never been flirted with in a parking lot at Walmart before?” Minho grinned, taking a step forward. 

Jisung shook his head shyly. “No.” 

“Would you give me your number if I asked?” Minho tilted his head, eyes searching Jisung’s. He really did have a pretty face, as Jisung was now observing. 

“Maybe, depends on what you’re gonna do in the next five seconds,” Jisung egged, smiling when Minho caged him in against his car. 

“Would kissing you do the trick?” Minho wondered, a grin at the corner of his lips. 

“All this talking, wonder what it would be like to be doing,” Jisung hummed, and sure enough, Minho’s lips met his own. 

Jisung had kissed a few people before, but kissing Minho, a stranger, against his car in a Walmart parking lot after several hours of test taking was by far the best kiss he had ever had. Surprisingly. 

“I would like to do this again,” Jisung whispered, nose rubbing against Minho’s when they pulled apart several minutes later, lips red and bruised. “Maybe when I’m not half dead from lack of sleep and not inhaling gas fumes. So yeah, you can have my number.” 

Minho chuckled, kissing Jisung briefly before releasing his waist and pulling away. As he typed his number into Jisung’s phone, Jisung ran a hand through his hair, thinking about how to thank Seungmin for making him go to Walmart. 

Maybe he would replace the balsamic vinegar with cleaning vinegar. 

“Hey, what you thinking about?” Minho asked, passing his phone back. 

“Just about how I’m gonna get back at Seungmin for this vinegar shit,” Jisung grinned. “Thanks, kissing you helped me wake up, I’ll be safe on the roads now.” He leaned up to peck Minho’s cheek. “I’ll see you soon?” 

Minho smiled. “See you soon.” 

☆*:.｡

“You did _what_ in a Walmart parking lot?!” 

“I already told you, Seungmin. Here’s your fucking vinegar.”


End file.
